Nosferatu Alucard Dracul
by Lord Montano
Summary: Este é um fanfic baseado na história do passado de Alucard sugerida no fim do anime Hellsing.
1. Default Chapter

Prelúdio  
  
Este fanfic de Hellsing se passa no século 15. O personagem que Alucard representa nesta história é o Príncipe da Romênia Vlad Teppes, ou Dracul. No fim do anime Hellsing, na sua batalha com Incognito, Alucard é mostrado como um personagem de bigode, longo cabelo, roupas antigas, etc... e logo após Incognito é empalado. O empalamento é a característica principal de Dracul, ou popularmente conhecido por Conde Drácula. Bem... por isso tracei esse paralelo e achei interessante criar este fazendo Alucard encarnar essa figura histórica, que na minha interpretação do anime ´´Hellsing´´ são a mesma pessoa. 


	2. Primeiro Capítulo

Capítulo 1  
  
A lua subia alta naquela noite. Rubra, imensa, predadora, resplandesce sobre o céu. Seus raios pintam as armaduras metálicas de vermelho, um vermelho-sangue, como que predizendo a sorte dos soldados. Um pensamento ocorreu na cabeça de todos, como uma onda varrendo o acampamento. Memórias da estrada coberta de cadáveres turcos empalados enauseava seus corpos, e um impulso de fugir do mesmo destino subia-lhes à cabeça. O General Kemal saía de sua tenda, acompanhado de Onur, Hasad e Erol, Marechais da primeira à terceira Unidades de Cavalaria, respectivamente. O rumo de seu ataque parecia já ter sido dado, e seu anúncio era aguardado com espectativa por todos, desde o major ao cabo. Os quatro chamaram os majores e capitães, e logo uma comitiva de 50 homens estavam conversando baixo, quase sussurrando, como se a floresta à sua volta tivesse ouvidos. Um denso silêncio sufocava as vozes do acampamento, impregnando o ar como uma cortina de ferro. Todos sentiam o coração pesado, até Kemal podia sentir isso, enquanto os menos corajosos tinham calafrios nas espinhas e as armas tremiam em suas mãos. A fadiga e uma terrível agonia corria o corpo dos soldados. A hora estava próxima e o medo crescia em suas mentes. Subitamente, uma nuvem negra cobria lentamente a lua, anunciando a hora da batalha. Uma voz firme e instigante, mas sufocada gritou: - Primeira Unidade de Cavalaria, avançar! – Exclamou Onur. Seus companheiros Marechais repetiram o processo, mas não com tanto vigor quanto Onur. O pavor tomava conta de seus corações e suas vozes não podiam esconder isso.  
No campo aberto, uma figura podia ser vista por todas as 3000 unidades montadas, que avançavam na frente dos 10000 soldados da infantaria: Um cavaleiro numa armadura negra, com uma enorme lança. Seus olhos vermelhos brilhavam na escuridão e penetravam na carne dos inimigos, apunhalando sua coragem. Num instante, a escuridão deu lugar à uma imagem que os turcos preferiam que continuasse escondida por seu manto sombrio: Alucard Dracul, O Empalador, rasgando as trevas com sua lança e profanando sua própria sombra por onde passava, seguido de seus 7 Cavaleiros Negros, vestindo suas armaduras de batalha rubras e empunhando grandes Espadas Largas, carregando o estandarte do Dragão Vermelho.  
Kemal estava horrorizado. Já ouvira muitas lendas de Marechais e Generais de guerra derrotados em outrora, onde a figura de Lord Vlad Teppes, Alucard Dracul, era sussurrada como um demônio da noite, uma besta das trevas. Porém, para o azar do General, as histórias estavam muito próximas da verdade; ou a realidade talvez fosse realmente pior que qualquer história.  
Passado o choque inicial, juntou sua coragem e recobrou sua consciência. Enterrou suas esporas em seu grande cavalo e rápidamente ganhou terreno. Logo estava lado a lado aos Marechais, que seguiam a frente das tropas. Então, brandiu sua espada no ar e sua voz ecoou forte e imponente, acendendo uma chama de esperança em seus soldados. - Primeira Unidade de Cavalaria, ataque frontal! Unidades dois e três ataquem os flancos! Companhias cinco, seis e sete, diminuam marcha! Reclamemos o que é nosso! Que não haja piedade ou misericórdia em suas espadas!  
Os soldados avançaram, vacilantes. Seu general pareceu por um instante ser grande e magnífico, mas logo após seu breve lampejo veio-lhes às cabeças a imagem de seu inimigo. Era como se à frente deles estivesse personificado o monstro das lendas infantis, o mal que habita a floresta, a criatura que espreita à noite. Sua fé na vitória havia desvainecido como pó ao vento.  
Da figura de Alucard Dracul vinham sombras que se perpetuavam por todas as sua tropas. Eram mais densas e negras que a mortalha da noite, que caía pesada sobre o campo de batalha. As pontas sombrias pareciam ganhar forma material, em um tom avermelhado, como línguas do inferno carregando monstros dos mais profundos abismo, habitantes dos mais arraigados e terríveis pesadelos. Milhares de dentes e bocas brotavam das trevas de seu senhor maldito, sedentos por carne, sangue, ossos, crescendo em tamanho e vorascidade a cada galope que o grande e robusto cavalo empregava.  
Agora, mais que nunca, sentiam suas vidas e coragem escoarem por seus poros. Uma imensa onda de terror alastrou-se pelo lado turco, deixando grande parte da cavalaria imobilizada, sem o menor controle sobre sua própria vontade. Enquanto a catatonia aumentava em uns, outros voltaram a realidade e desertaram, repetindo para si mesmos que nada poderia ser feito contra pesadelos e que suas mãos eram inaptas à atacar monstros de lendas. Num golpe súbito, os 7 Cavaleiros Negros tomaram a frente de Alucard Dracul, alcançando assim os primeiros soldados da cavalaria. Como um último relance, os pobres cavaleiros turcos podiam ver as Grandes Espadas. Estas possuíam inúmeros dentes em seu fio, que pareciam mover-se de um lado a outro, ansiosos pelo sabor do inimigo. Fendas pareciam conduzir ao íntimo da espada, onde seu corpo e alma era absorvido pelo seu portador. Todos os receios e medos dos turcos haviam se tornado realidade. Os 7 rompiam as carnes e ossos das cavalarias como faca corta queijo, e logo muitas carcaças destroçadas jaziam no chão, com olhos fixos, penetrantes, visões macabras estampadas em seus olhos. As tropas de Alucard varriam o campo de batalha em uma velocidade incrível. Os golpes de seus soldados eram precisos e fatais, muitas vezes não dando a menor oportunidade de defesa, esquiva, ou qualquer outra maneira de contra- ataque. Seu senhor sombrio era o mais terrível dos demônios em combate: da ponda de sua lança vinha longos fios negros, feito de trevas. Seus golpes atingiam apenas os corações dos adversários, e uma longa fileira deles adornava a haste de sua arma. Seus olhos brilhavam num vermelho intenso, como o fogo de um grande vulcão, enquanto sua armadura estava banhada de sangue e na sua boca estavam longas presas, caninos, cheios de sangue. Tendo em vista a tragédia que fora um ataque frontal à um inimigo tão inumano, Kemal não viu outra opção que fosse justa para com seus soldados e assim soltou o grito da derrota: - Bater em retirada, todas as unidades! – exclamou Kemal, com o corpo e a alma pesados do fardo do fracasso. Ia conduzindo as únicas companhias da cavalaria que sobrara, enquanto a infantaria tinha sido pesadamente atingida e recuava tão rápido quanto podiam. Porém, quando virou-se para dar um último vislumbre no campo de batalha, viu Onur e Hasad batalhando contra um Cavaleiro Negro. A sua agilidade parecia ser fora do comum, considerando que ele estava sozinho bloqueando todas as investidas dos dois Marechais juntos, sendo estes dois os melhores soldados que o exército possuía. Pasmo com a coragem e determinação dos dois líderes, ficou admirando-os por um momento, abasbacado: seus semblantes pareciam de dois grandes heróis, dando o melhor de si em uma batalha fora do mundo em que conhecia. A espada bastarda de Hasad atingiu o ombro do terrível Cavaleiro, enquanto Onur preparava o golpe fulminante que viria por destruir a criatura. Todos os soldados pararam por um instante, perplexos com o que acontecia, e quem sabe até esperançosos novamente. Mas mais uma vez a esperança os traiu, e atrás das sombras de Onor saiu Alucard. Sua grande lança penetrou fundo no peito de Onor, e atravessou-o, carregando seu palpitante coração na ponta. Os olhos do marechal haviam tornado-se brancos, e de sua boca uma espessa e grossa saliva escorria, enquanto ele soluçava e tossia. Hasad, que acompanhava a cena, esqueceu-se completamente do Grande Cavaleiro Negro à sua frete. Com uma investida implacável sua espada adentrou na barriga do penúltimo marechal vivo, enquanto o mesmo começava a soltar gritos de agonia e dor. Seus ossos eram partidos e sua carne devorada pela espada do que agora bufava na sua frente. O cavaleiro inclinou-se e mordeu o ombro de Hasad. Um longo grito ecoou na floresta aos lados, enquanto Hasad lentamente adquiria a mesma aparência de Onor.  
Com sua última ponta de esperança destruída, os turcos fugiram, liderados pelo seu General e o remanescente Marechal. Seu passo era incrívelmente veloz, mas um silêncio triste e agoniado acompanhavam-nos, como se seu inimigo continuasse à persegui-los em mente. Kamal não conseguia entender como uma tropa duas vezes menor que a sua pôde ter um êxito tão fenomenal sobre seus bem treinados soldados. Talvez Alucard fosse um demônio da noite, e seu reinado simplesmente não poderia ser derrubado. Passou todo o trajeto de volta afundado em reflexões.  
  
Bom... aqui termina o primeiro capítulo do fanfic. Foi um pouco pesadinho mas oras... ele é um vampiro, e vampiros (quando não tem mestres em seus calcanhares como Integral) não são bonzinhos ou felizes u.u vejam o capítulo em que Alucard é solto de sua prisão na mansão Hellsing e você verá que na verdade eu peguei bem leve em comparação ao que ele faz =p e eh isso ai... espero que tenham gostado do começo ^^´´ 


End file.
